Dove and Grenade
Dove and Grenade is the fifth single released from Hollywood Undead. Unlike the other singles out of the first six, it is from the album Desperate Measures. Lyrics J-Dog: From the front to the back, we attack That's when the sky turns black Divided by all of our own means Divided by lines you can't see We raise our fist, you know we exist You're scared of us because we influence your kids And you pave the way that we talk And you dug your grave, we won't stop Funny Man: You know we got the plan, hold up, pointing at your head Laying on your back, but you're better off dead Got the army with me, with the dove and grenade Got the pin pulled out, it's a fucking air-raid! We ride like tanks and we bite like snakes Search and destroy, we do whatever it takes (I'm Undead!) When the shells hit the floor (Yeah, Undead!) Let's start a war! Deuce: I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of 'em all and you just mad 'Cause I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out thee knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of 'em all and you just mad and it's so sad Johnny 3 Tears: The next time you breathe, you better think of me And your prayers thank God for the mercy of me An eye for an eye, but I don't need to see Who needs eyes, motherfucker? I can feel you bleed I got a plaque in the attic and the bitch is gold Not another word till I'm platinum, no A critic talk shit, watch a bitch get rolled I only say "bitch" when I say bitch, so... Charlie Scene: It's too late, there's no wait, it's Doomsday This crusade's been erased by Tuface, so touche You've gone past your due date, do you crave Scene giving you a grenade toupee? Down on your knees crying for help And you're just gonna be another notch on the belt (I'm Undead!) And you can only blame yourself (Yeah, Undead!) And I'mma make it rain in hell! Deuce: I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of 'em all and you just mad 'Cause I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out thee knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of 'em all and you just mad and it's so sad All: All hail, all hail All hail, all hail All hail Undead All hail, all hail All hail, all hail All hail Undead! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *A line by Charlie Scene in this song, "And you're just gonna be another notch on the belt," is later referenced in the song Gangsta Sexy in the line, "These bitches gonna be another notch on my wave cap!" Category:Desperate Measures Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2009